Nies noch einmal, Baby
by Phoenix's Fairy
Summary: Kurz vor den Ferien erwischt eine fiese Erkältung unseren Auserwählten. Doch was macht man, wenn man ganz alleine ist? Zum Glück gibt es ja noch den verhassten blonden Slytherin.
1. Das Übel beginnt

_Disclamer: Alle Figuren gehören der wunderbaren JKR, ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte._

 _Achtung, hier gibt es das Pairing Draco x Harry._

 _Diese Geschichte ist ein Wunsch meiner lieben Ms. Merima. Hier hast du das Niedliche :) Danke an meine liebe Beta, die Krakenschwester :)_

 _ **Das Übel beginnt**_

Das Übel des Harry Potter begann an einem Dienstagmorgen. Er war nach einer unruhigen Gewitternacht mit leichten Kopfschmerzen aufgewacht, was eigentlich nicht sonderlich verwunderlich war. Gerade nach einem anstrengenden Quidditchspiel, einer Doppelstunde Zaubertränke bei Severus Snape oder nach einem Aufeinandertreffen mit seinem Erzrivalen Draco Malfoy kam ein altbekanntes Ziehen in seinen Schläfen auf. Und so verschwendete Harry keine weiteren Gedanken daran, sondern beeilte sich mit dem Anziehen und machte sich, gemeinsam mit Ron, auf den Weg zur Großen Halle. Dort angekommen wurde Harry auf einmal unsanft zur Seite gestoßen. Als er sich umdrehte, sah er gerade noch, wie Lavender Brown ihre neueste Errungenschaft mit festem Griff zu ihrem Platz führte. Seit nun mehr einer Woche waren Ron und sie ein Paar, was vor allem Ron sehr gefallen zu schien, da er neben Harry kaum bis keine Glanzstunden vorzeigen konnte. Neben Harry zu stehen schien wohl auch zu heißen, für Frauen uninteressant zu sein. Zwar wurde Harry, vor allem nach gewonnenen Quidditchspielen, von Frauen regelrecht bedrängt, seltsamerweise, und das wunderte Ron dann doch ein wenig, war er bisher seines Wissens nie auf eine solcher Avancen eingegangen. Seines besten Freundes beraubt, setzte sich Harry neben Hermine, die etwas Rosafarbenes in der Hand hielt, das aussah wie ein kleiner Ball. „Morgen", grüßte er Hermine. „Oh, hey Ginny. Hermine, was hast du da?". Harry schnappte sich zwei Scheiben Toast, schnitt sich einen Klecks Butter ab und legte sich noch zwei Spiegeleier auf den Teller. „Oh, guten Morgen Harry. Das ist ein Minimuff, gehört Ginny. Weißt du, Minimuffs gibt es schon seit vielen Zeiten. Es wird aber vermutet, dass sie aus einem missglückten Experiment mit Schrumpftränken resultieren". Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte Harry die Butter und die Spiegeleier auf die Toastscheiben gepackt und lauschte Hermines gewohnt ausführlichen Erklärungen, während er genüsslich kaute. Er schaute zu Ron hinüber, der, immer wieder geherzt von Lavender, schmatzend seine Bratwurst genoss.

Er ließ seinen Blick wandern, bis er am Ende der Tafel Draco Malfoy erblickte. Sogleich begann auch sein Kopf wieder zu schmerzen, doch anstatt schnell in eine andere Richtung zu schauen, blieb sein Blick an dem blonden Slytherin hängen. Warum war ausgerechnet Draco sein Rivale? Nach all den Jahren des Hasses fühlte Harry etwas anderes für diesen Mann.

Plötzlich spürte er ein Tippen an seiner linken Schulter. Als er aufsah, stand Hermine neben ihm. „Komm schon Harry, hör auf zu träumen.". Sie folgte Harry`s Blick. Im Gegensatz zu Ron war Hermine sehr wohl bewusst, dass es nicht an den Frauen lag, dass man Harry immer ohne eine Freundin sah. Spätestens als sie erfolglos versucht hatte, ihren besten Freund mit Ginny zu verkuppeln, hatte Hermine eingesehen, dass Harry wohl nur für das andere Ufer zu haben war. „Na los, du kannst ihn doch nachher im Unterricht weiter ansehen, da hast du genügend Zeit". Sie zwinkerte ihm zu. „Ich will ihn mir aber gar nicht ansehen, ich weiß gar nicht, wie du auf die Idee kommst. Sieh ihn dir doch nur mal an, wie er wieder hochnäsig dran sitzt, als würde ihm das Schloss gehören. Blasierter Depp!", gab Harry schnell entrüstet zurück, doch Hermine lies sich davon nicht täuschen.

Als die beiden zehn Minuten später den Klassenraum für VgddK betraten, wurde Harry plötzlich von einem Schwindel überfasst und er musste sich kurz am Türrahmen festhalten. „Harry! Ist alles in Ordnung?". Hermine blickte ihn besorgt an. „Ja, geht schon wieder", murmelte er. Er bekam nur nebenbei mit, dass Lupin den Raum betrat. „Unser heutiges Ziel ist es, non-verbal einen Fluch abzuwehren. Morgen ist der letzte Tag vor den Ferien, mal schauen ob ihr schon so weit seit, dass wir dann versuchen können, non-verbale Flüche auszusenden. Sucht euch einen Partner aus, mit dem ihr die nächste Zeit üben werden. Dann stellt ihr euch gegenüber auf. Der eine Partner schickt einen Fluch los, der andere versucht, ihn non-verbal abzublocken. Denkt daran: ihr sollt euren Partner mit eurem Fluch nur aus dem Konzept bringen, nicht außer Gefecht setzen, ja? Ich will nach der Stunde niemanden zu Madame Pomfrey bringen müssen!". Lupin klatschte in die Hände. „So, jetzt sammelt euch bitte und fangt an. Ich werde rumgehen und bei Bedarf helfen".

Harry schaute sich im Raum nach Ron um, doch der wurde sogleich von Lavender in Beschlag genommen, also machte er sich auf den Weg zu Hermine, die noch alleine am Fenster stand. „Machst du mit mir?", fragte er sie. „Klar", meinte Hermine. „Aber Draco wäre auch noch frei gewesen.". Harry schaute entrüstet. „Sag mir nicht, dass du das nicht gesehen hast. Ich hab doch gemerkt, wie du ihn immer anschaust", flüsterte sie ihm zu. „Hab ich gar nicht, ich weiß nicht, warum du immer damit anfängst", zischte Harry zurück. „Und seit wann redest du eigentlich über Privatsachen im Unterricht? Ist dir der Unterricht etwa nicht mehr wichtig?". Er wusste, dass er Hermine damit still stellen konnte. „Weißt du Harry, im Gegensatz zu dir kann ich es schon. Aber nur weil du mein bester Freund bist, heißt das nicht, dass du dir alles raus nehmen kannst. Sieh lieber zu, dass du das Abblocken lernst, bevor ich dir einen Fluch an den Hals hetze!", knurrte Hermine aufgebracht. „Gryffindors, reißt euch zusammen!". Lupin warf einen warnenden Blick auf die beiden. Harry wurde auf einen Schlag heiß. Hermine schaute ihn fragend von der Seite an. „Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung mit dir?". Sie blickte zu Lupin und dann wieder zu Harry zurück. „Harry! Das ist unser Lehrer!". So langsam wurde es Harry wirklich zu viel, und so kam seine Antwort unwirscher heraus als beabsichtigt. „Hermine, ich werde mich wohl kaum in einen Lehrer vergucken. Das ist ein abartiger Gedanke! Du findest hier ja auch nicht jeden gleich attraktiv, nur weil jemand männlich ist. Mir ist nur gerade total warm geworden, ich glaub, ich habe mir irgendwas eingefangen. Ich bin heute morgen schon mit Kopfschmerzen aufgewacht und sie sind den ganzen Tag nicht wirklich besser geworden." Hermine blickte ihn abschätzend an. „Also ich glaube, du willst dich nur vor etwas Bestimmen drücken. Entweder ist es, dass du es Ron noch nicht gesagt hast und dir Draco mit jedem Tag mehr gefällt, oder du machst aus einem Wehwehchen gleich einen Männerschupfen!". Harry fühlte sich auf einmal total erschöpft, obwohl sie noch nicht einmal mit dem Fluchen und Abblocken angefangen hatten. Er hatte weder die Lust noch die Kraft, Hermines Aussage etwas entgegenzusetzen. „Oh Mist, da kommt Lupin und wir haben immer noch nichts gemacht! Harry, dass du dich aber auch so anstellen musst! Los, du fängst an mit dem Fluch und ich blocke ihn ab, vielleicht denkt er dann, dass wir die ganze Zeit geübt hätten, wenn ich es schon kann!", flüsterte Hermine ihm, immer noch verärgert, zu. Doch Harry hatte Glück und Lupin drehte kurz vor ihnen ab, um ein anderes Paar daran zu hindern, sich gegenseitig die Hände wegzufluchen, jedoch nicht ohne ihnen einen erneuten, warnenden Blick zuzuwerfen.

Schon zehn Minuten später rief Lupin die Schüler zusammen. „Wie ich gesehen habe, haben einige von euch noch Schwierigkeiten mit dem Abblocken. Ich würde daher vorschlagen, dass wir morgen eine kurze Wiederholung zum Abblocken von Flüchen machen. Danach werde ich euch in zwei Gruppen einteilen. Die erste Gruppe, die das Abblocken bereits beherrscht, wird dazu übergehen, auch die Flüche non-verbal zu setzen, die andere Gruppe wird vorerst das Abblocken weiter üben. Dann bis morgen!". Harry beeilte sich mit dem Zusammenpacken seiner Sachen, er wollte vermeiden, dass Lupin ihn zurück rufen würde und ihm eine mögliche Standpauke halten würde, doch sein Plan ging nicht auf. Im Vorbeigehen sagte Lupin zu ihm und Hermine: „Nächstes Mal erwarte ich mehr Konzentration und Einsatz. Von euch beiden, ist das angekommen?". Hermine bekam einen besonders mahnenden Blick von Lupin ab. Sobald die beiden aus der Tür waren, schnauzte Hermine Harry auch sogleich an. „Na, vielen Dank! Jetzt bekomme ich wahrscheinlich noch eine schlechte Note wegen dir! Nur weil du dich nicht konzentrieren kannst! Ich hoffe, du strengst dich morgen besser an!". Und mit diesen Worten rauschte Hermine auch schon davon.


	2. Niemand mag mich

_Disclamer: Alle Figuren gehören der wunderbaren JKR, ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte._

 _ **II. Niemand mag mich**_

Nach dem Abgang von Hermine lief Harry in Richtung Große Halle, mit der Hoffnung, Ron vielleicht einmal alleine antreffen zu können. Doch irgendwie schien das Glück nicht auf seiner Seite zu stehen, denn nachdem er auch nur ein paar Schritte in die Große Halle gesetzt hatte, hörte er schon von weitem ein lautes Quietschen. Er schaute auf und sah, wie Lavender sich, wieder einmal, an Ron festklammerte. Der Grund des hohen Quietschens schien ein silbernes Armband zu sein, das sie vermutlich soeben von Ron geschenkt bekommen hatte. Harry verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte. Er konnte es in keiner Weise nachvollziehen, wie Ron es freiwillig mit so einer Frau aushielt. Trotz der Abneigung gegen Lavender beschloss er, sich für das Abendbrot zu den beiden zu setzen. Harry hatte davor kurz die Möglichkeiten, die er hatte, abgewogen, doch als er Hermine sah, die ihn, neben Ginny sitzend, wütend anschaute, entschloss er sich schnell für das andere Übel. „Hey Ron, Lavender", begrüßte er die beiden, als er an ihrer Tischseite angekommen war. „Ist bei euch noch frei?". Lavender machte sogleich den Mund auf, aber Harry lies sie nicht zu Wort kommen. „Hey Ron, wir müssen uns dann jetzt bald mal zusammen setzten wegen der Auswahlspiele für unsere Quidditchmannschaft! Das erste Spiel lässt bestimmt nicht lange auf sich warten und wir können nicht auf das Glück hoffen, dass wir zuerst gegen Hufflepuff spielen. Wenn die Slytherins unser erster Gegner sind, müssen wir fit sein und eine funktionierende Mannschaft haben!" Lavender schnappte erneut nach Luft, um zu ihrem Satz anzusetzen, doch diesmal war es Ron, der ihr zuvorkam. „Weißt du, Mann, ich war in den letzten Tagen ziemlich beschäftigt. Vielleicht schaffen wir es ja noch diese Woche". Schon wieder überkam ihn eine Hitzewelle. Harry wischte sich den Schweiß, der ihm auf der Stirn stand, mit dem Pulliärmel ab. Er seufzte. „Ron, du weißt selber, dass morgen der letzte Schultag ist und dann sind auch schon Ferien. Und soweit ich weiß, gehst du über die Ferien nach Hause. Und du weißt auch, dass ich über die Ferien hier bleibe. Hermine hat mich in den Sommerferien so lange beredet, dass ich ein zusätzliches Fach gewählt habe und du weißt auch, dass ich dafür einen ewig langen Aufsatz schreiben muss. Das heißt, ich muss das Ganze in den Ferien machen und mir bleibt deswegen in den Ferien auch keine Zeit, mich um Quidditch zu kümmern. Es bleibt uns also nur der heutige Abend und morgen Abend." Harry merkte, wie er sich in Rage redete. Ihm wurde schon wieder schwindelig. Er hörte ein Japsen von gegenüber und schaute auf.

Es war Lavender, die es kaum fassen konnte, dass man sie so lange ignoriert hatte. „Oh, naja, weißt du, ich fahr doch schon morgen Abend nach Hause, hab ich wohl vergessen, dir zu sagen", sagte Ron zerknirscht. „Dann eben heute Abend, Ron". Bevor Ron auch nur einen Ton sagen konnte, platzte es aus Lavender heraus. „Won-Won, du weißt genau, dass das unser letzter Abend ist, bevor du in die Ferien gehst. Wir sehen uns eine ganze Woche nicht", rief sie mit schriller Stimme. „Aber Lavender, Harry hat doch gesagt, dass das der letzte Abend ist, an dem wir uns treffen können." „Lass dir doch nicht immer alles von Harry vorschreiben!", zischte Lavender wütend. „Harry, das ist unser letzter Abend, und wenn es jetzt nichts wichtiges mehr gibt…". Sie schaute Harry auffordernd an und nickte mit dem Kopf Richtung Ausgang der Großen Halle. Verärgert stand Harry auf. „Dann… sehen wir uns also nach den Ferien". Im Augenwinkel sah er, wie Ron entschuldigend mit den Schultern zuckte. Er verdrehte die Augen und schaute zu Hermine hinüber in der Hoffnung, dass sie sich inzwischen vielleicht beruhigt hätte. Sie saß einige Meter von Ron entfernt und tuschelte leise mit Ginny über ein Mädchen, das letzte Nacht in einem der Jungenschlafsäle erwischt wurde. Normalerweise sah man Hermine beim Essen fast immer mit einem dicken Buch in der Hand, doch an diesem Abend schien sie völlig in das Gespräch mit Ginny vertieft zu sein. Harry bemerkte jedoch, dass sie angespannt versuchte, nicht in seine Richtung zu schauen. Er fasste sich an die Stirn, seine Kopfschmerzen hatten sich den Tag über verstärkt und inzwischen pochte es auch an seinen Schläfen. Er seufzte wieder. Er würde den Abend also alleine verbringen. In einem letzten Funken von Hoffnung schaute er Ginny an, doch die schien von Hermine bereits alles erzählt bekommen zu haben, denn auch sie sah ihn verärgert an. Hatte sich denn die ganze Welt gegen ihn verschworen? Harry hatte inzwischen das Gefühl, dass ihn heute niemand mochte.

Er macht sich auf den Weg zu seinem Schlafsaal, als er kurz vor dem Portraitloch zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum angerempelt wurde. „Pass doch auf, Potter!". Er drehte sich um und sah Draco vor sich stehen. „Lass es für heute gut sein, Malfoy. Ich hab keine Lust, mich mit dir anzulegen. Mir geht es den ganzen Tag schon mies, und da brauch ich dich nicht noch dazu, dass du mir noch mehr Kopfschmerzen bereitest. Ich will einfach nur in mein Bett, also geh mir aus dem Weg und mach jemand anderen runter." Gerade als er sich an Draco vorbeidrücken wollte, sagte dieser leise mit einem Lächeln: „Potter, entspann dich mal. Nur weil dich deine zwei Anhängsel heute nicht den ganzen Tag begleiten, musst du nicht gleich so aus der Haut fahren.". Draco schaute sich Harry genauer an. „Du siehst heute ganz schön scheiße aus, Potter. Hat dir das schon mal jemand gesagt?". „Danke für deine Beobachtungen. Charmant wie immer, Malfoy. Und jetzt weg da!". Mit einem „uuuh" und einem gespielt erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck zog Malfoy davon. Harry meinte noch, er hätte gehört, wie Draco sagte: „Aber 'nen sexy Hintern hast du trotzdem". Er schüttelte den Kopf. Als ob Malfoy so etwas sagen würde. Harry schob es auf seine heutige Angeschlagenheit, wahrscheinlich war er einfach nicht ganz auf der Höhe und der Tag war anstrengend genug, da konnte man sich schon mal verhören. Er stieg, immer noch kopfschüttelnd, durch das Portraitloch. Zu Harrys Erleichterung war er der einzige im Gemeinschaftsraum. Das kam ihm ganz gelegen, denn er hatte keine Lust, von irgendjemandem auf die miserable VgddK-Stunde angesprochen zu werden und so machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Schlafsaal. Als Harry endlich im Bett lag, war er doch ganz froh, dass der Tag sich endlich dem Ende neigte. Zuerst seine Kopfschmerzen am Morgen, dann die Tatsache, dass er sich mit Hermine verkracht hatte und sich im Unterricht daneben benommen hatte und dann die Sache mit Ron. Harry legte seine Brille auf den Nachttisch und dachte nach. Warum musste Lavender denn auch immer Ron belagern? Seit sie da war, lief Ron nur noch mit einem verklärten Gesichtsausdruck in der Gegend rum und wenn er dann mal die Zeit hatte, mit Ron zu reden, erzählte ihm dieser immer, wie toll es doch war, eine Freundin zu haben. Er wollte endlich diese eine Sache loswerden. Harry war dieses Thema mehr als unangenehm, zumal er es sich selbst noch nicht so ganz eingestehen wollte. Wenn Ron es wüsste und Harry sicher wäre, dass er es auch akzeptieren würde, wahrscheinlich wäre es ihm dann viel leichter ums Herz. Vor lauter wäre, würde, könne wurde Harry ganz schläfrig und dämmerte in einen unruhigen Schlaf.


	3. Hilfe naht

_Disclamer: Alle Figuren gehören der wunderbaren JKR, ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte._

 _Auch hier wieder ein Dankeschön an meine Beta Krakenschwester - you are the best Krakenschwester in the world ;)_

 _ **III. Hilfe naht**_

Harry war in der Nacht mehrmals aufgewacht, ihn plagten nicht nur ein unruhiger Schlaf, sondern auch ein trockener Hals, der sich anfühlte wie die Wüste Gobi und der einen steten und anstrengenden Husten forderte. Sobald er aufgewacht war, trank Harry ein paar Schlucke Wasser, was für einen kurzen Moment Besserung bewirkte. Sobald er sich aber wieder hinlegte, begann das Kratzen im Hals erneut. Er hustete immer wieder, und irgendwann kam Harry in den Sinn, dass er dem Husten mit irgendwas dauerhaft Abhilfe schaffen musste. Er setzte sich im Bett auf, um zu schauen, ob er mit seinem Dauergehuste seine Mitbewohner geweckt hatte. Sein Blick fiel auf das Bett von Seamus, doch der schlummerte tief und fest, genau wie Neville. Ab und an konnte Harry tiefe Schnarcher aus Seamus' Richtung hören. Er bezweifelte, dass er sich selbst besser anhörte. Seine Nase war inzwischen auch zu und nach jedem Niesen dröhnte ihm gewaltig der Kopf. Harry sah sich um. Die Betten von Dean und Ron waren leer. Von Dean wusste er, dass dieser auf einer -selbstverständlich nicht-genehmigten- Party der Weasleyzwillinge war, und wo Ron war, das konnte er sich denken. Harry stand auf und öffnete das Fenster, es kam ihm auf einmal so heiß im Schlafsaal vor. Er schaute eine Weile durch das Fenster und ließ seinen Blick über das Anwesen von Hogwarts gleiten. Auf einmal entdeckte er auf einer kleinen Anhöhe ganz nahe am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes eine Lichtquelle. „Das müsste dann wohl die Party sein, von der Fred und George gesprochen haben", dachte er bei sich. Die Weasleyzwillinge schienen ein Faible für ausgefallene Partys zu haben, denn obwohl Harry sich schon so einigen Gefahren in seinem Leben gestellt hatte, war er doch nicht sehr erpicht darauf, sich des Nachts in der Reichweite des Verbotenen Waldes aufzuhalten. Diese Gefahr konnte eigentlich nur dadurch getoppt werden, wenn man sich dabei von Snape erwischen ließ. Ein kalter Luftzug rüttelte ihn aus seinen Gedanken, gefolgt von einem kräftigen Nieser. Harry wurde bewusst, dass er die ganze Zeit ohne Hausschuhe vor dem geöffneten Fenster gestanden haben musste; nicht sehr förderlich für seine Erkältung. Schnell schloss er das Fenster wieder und huschte leise ins Bett. Auf einmal hatte Harry das Gefühl, neben einem Eisklotz zu liegen, so kalt wurde ihm plötzlich.

Vielleicht konnte er sich mit einem Buch ablenken. Er entzündete mit seinem Zauberstab eine kleine Lichtquelle und dimmte diese zusätzlich herunter. Er wollte um jeden Preis vermeiden, die beiden Jungs aufzuwecken. Doch nach ein paar Zeilen verschwamm alles vor Harrys Augen, was bestimmt nicht daran lag, dass er vor lauter Erkältung vergessen hatte, seine Brille zum Lesen aufzusetzen, und so löschte er das Licht. Auf einmal fühlte er sich ganz erschöpft und matt und hatte keine Kraft mehr, das Buch aus der Hand zu legen. Kurze Zeit später döste er weg, doch schon nach ein paar Minuten war Harry wieder hellwach. Wieder leuchtete er mit seinem Zauberstab in das Buch, doch er kam nicht viel weiter als beim ersten Mal, und erneut löschte er das Licht. „Das hat doch keinen Sinn", murmelte er leise, das Buch immer noch in der Hand haltend.

Wenn er schon wach war, konnte er wenigstens in Ruhe über die letzten Tage nachdenken. Irgendwas hatte ihn kräftig aus dem Konzept gebracht, sonst wäre er nicht so unkonzentriert im Unterricht gewesen. Aber doch niemals wegen Malfoy! Harry setzte sich ein wenig auf. Hatte Hermine vielleicht doch Recht? Aber das würde doch nie im Leben passen. Er kannte Draco bisher doch nur als den blasierten, blonden Slytherin. Hatte es denn in den vergangenen Jahren jemals einen Tag gegeben, an dem Malfoy ihn nicht beleidigt oder ihn vor anderen lächerlich gemacht hatte? Ein Bild nach dem anderen stieg aus Harrys Erinnerungen hervor. Die Szenen waren alle unterschiedlich, doch sie glichen sich in einem Punkt: es tauchte immer und immer wieder ein blonder Slytherin mit einem gefälligen und blasierten Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Ein blonder Slytherin mit schönen Haaren", musste sich Harry eingestehen. Er stockte in Gedanken. „Habe ich das gerade wirklich gedacht? Ein Slytherin mit schönen Haaren? Malfoy? Mit _SCHÖNEN_ _HAAREN_?". Vor lauter Schreck über seine eigenen Gedanken zog Harry hörbar laut die Luft ein, um sich gleich darauf die Hand vor den Mund zu halten, was den aufkommenden Hustenreiz aber nur eher schlecht als recht dämpfen konnte. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass er gar nicht alleine im Schlafsaal war. Beunruhigt schaute er sich um, ob er damit Neville oder Seamus geweckt hatte, doch die beiden schienen immer noch ruhig und fest zu schlafen. „Gott sei Dank!", dachte er sich. Doch Harry kam immer noch nicht umhin, dass er _schöne Haare_ und _Malfoy_ im gleichen Satz gedacht hatte. Er klammerte sich an sein Buch fest und überlegte. Lange.

Dann kam er zu einem einfallsreichen Entschluss. Harry grinste breit in die Dunkelheit hinein und klopfte sich gedanklich auf die Schulter. „Malfoy, der blonde Slytherin mit den blöden schönen Haaren". Er überdachte kurz diesen Satz, dann nickte er. „Ja, so müsste es gehen". Hätte er irgendjemandem von diesem gedanklichen Monolog erzählt, derjenige würde vermutlich nur den Kopf schütteln. Obwohl, würde er es Ron erzählen, dieser würde ihn nur mit leerem Blick und leicht geöffnetem Mund anschauen, ohne wahrscheinlich auch nur ein Wort verstanden zu haben. Und Hermines Reaktion konnte er auch schon voraussagen. Sie würde, wie so oft, ihren hab-ich-es-dir-doch-gesagt-Blick aufsetzen und irgendwas von „Hauptsache, du kannst an seine schönen Haare denken und ihn gleichzeitig blöd finden" sagen. Harry neigte den Kopf zur Seite. Vielleicht hätte er Wahrsagen doch nicht aus seinem Stundenplan werfen sollen.

Schon wieder überkam ihn eine Hitzewelle, doch diesmal war er sich deren Ursprung nicht so sicher. Er wedelte sich mit dem Buch ein wenig abgestandene Luft zu. „Sei nicht dumm, Harry", schalt er sich selber in Gedanken. „Draco wird wohl kaum einen so großen Einfluss auf dich haben, dass er dein Gemüt durcheinanderbringt". Wieder stockte Harry. Er musste kräftig im Fieberdelirium sein, anders konnte er es sich nicht erklären, dass seine Gedanken immer wieder solch abwegige Pfade in seinem Kopf finden konnten. „Zuerst finde ich seine Haare schön, jetzt nenne ich ihn auch schon beim Vornamen. Na hoffentlich passiert mir das nicht irgendwann auch noch im Unterricht. Ich muss meinen vernebelten Kopf wieder dazu bringen, Draco mit dem zu verbinden, was ich früher für ihn empfunden habe: Abneigung, ein bisschen Hass, ein wenig Schadenfreude und eine Prise Zuneigung. Halt! Keine Zuneigung, Harry, keine Zuneigung! Also, nochmal von vorn: Abneigung, ein bisschen Hass, ein wenig… Ach wenn ich nur an diese Haare denke!". Sein Hirn schien sich verselbstständigt zu haben, es schien Harry so, als ob er keine Kontrolle mehr über diese blöden schönen Gedanken über den Slytherin hatte. „Wie kann man nur so doof sein!", schalt sich Harry erneut. Er haute sich mit der Hand gegen die Stirn, hatte dabei aber ganz vergessen, dass er immer noch dieses Buch in der Hand hielt. Er presste die Lippen fest zusammen, doch der Schmerzenslaut war trotzdem hörbar. Er wollte sich die Stelle an der Stirn, an der er sich selber gehauen hatte, betasten, um zu schauen, ob es eine Beule geworden war, doch Harry schien von seiner Erkältung wirklich mitgenommen zu sein. Diesmal dachte er zwar einen Schritt weiter als vorhin, und ließ das Buch aus der Hand fallen, um sich damit nicht erneut an den Kopf zu schlagen. Doch hier endete auch schon das logische Denken des Harry Potter – falls es das in der heutigen Nacht überhaupt gegeben hatte, so verklärt und verträumt wie er über Malfoy dachte. Er ließ das Buch fallen, hatte aber nicht darauf geachtet, wo es hinfiel, und so erwischte er ausgerechnet seine Weichteile. Diesmal hallte ein ungedämpfter Schmerzensschrei durch Hogwarts' Gemäuer. „Wie kann man nur so _dumm_ sein!", rügte Harry sich. „Ich würde bestimmt einen exzellenten Hauself abgeben, soviel wie ich mir wehtue!". Es war zum Verrückt werden.

Heute Nacht war er in vielen Ansichten und Gedanken nicht mit sich selbst einig. Zwei Herzen kämpften in ihm, das eine wollte mit stolzgeschwellter Brust und überzeugter Stimme Malfoy mögen und vielleicht noch mehr, das andere protestierte mit leisem Stimmchen dagegen und wollte irgendetwas gegen Malfoy empfinden. Aber wenn Harry in sich hinein hörte, ganz tief hinein, dann war da noch eine dritte Stimme. Und die schrie ihn an, wie man denn nur so schusselig sein konnte, und ein blödes Buch in die eigenen Weichteile fallen lassen konnte. Er seufzte, stand auf und ging zum Fenster, doch diesmal konnte er am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes keine Lichtquelle ausmachen. Anscheinend war die Party der Weasleyzwillinge also vorbei, demnach musste es entweder sehr, sehr spät in der Nacht sein oder sehr früh am nächsten Morgen. Es half alles Überlegen nichts, denn das würde an der aktuellen, verzwickten Situation mit Draco nicht viel helfen. Und so musste Harry zusehen, dass er wieder ins Bett kam. Und so ging er zurück zu seinem Bett, schlug die Bettdecke zurück, legte sich hinein und zog dann die Decke bis hoch an seinen Hals. Er merkte, dass es ihm während der ganzen Zeit, in der er über Draco nachgedacht hatte, merklich besser gegangen war als sonst. Er versuchte diesen Gedanken abzuschütteln, bevor dieser ihn noch dazu verlocken konnte, weiter über den Slytherin nachzudenken. Nach einigem Hin-und Herwälzen und nach einem Wärmezauber, der nicht wirklich zu helfen schien, verfiel er wieder zurück in seinen unruhigen Schlaf.

Sonnenstrahlen weckten Harry. Noch bevor er die Augen aufschlug, wusste er, dass es schlimmer geworden war. Sein Kopf brummte und seine Ohren taten weh, doch er wusste, dass das bei Snape, den er heute in Zaubertränke hatte, nicht einen Zentimeter ziehen würde. Er schaute nach links zu Rons Bett. Das Laken war nach wie vor fein säuberlich zusammengelegt und glatt gestrichen, und das Kissen sah auch nicht so aus, als hätte Ron darauf geschlafen. Harry seufzte. Da war man einmal krank und dem besten Freund war es egal, wie er die Nacht rumbringen musste. Er seufzte wieder. Es half alles nichts, er musste raus aus dem Bett und sich fertig machen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass er verdammt knapp dran war, und so hexte er sich seine Sachen an und rannte die Treppe runter zum Gemeinschaftsraum, der wie ausgestorben im aufgehenden Sonnenlicht dalag. Schnell kletterte er durch das Portraitloch und stieß prompt, wie schon am Abend zuvor, mit Malfoy zusammen. „Man könnte glatt meinen, du wohnst hier", hustete Harry ihm entgegen. „Nur weil du der Auserwählte bist, musst du mir nicht gleich volle Möhre ins Gesicht husten. Außerdem- seit wann bist du so ironisch unterwegs, Potterchen? Das ist doch meine Aufgabe". Draco zwinkerte. „Seit wann nennst du mich Potterchen?", röchelte Harry. Vor lauter Schreck hatte es ihm glatt die Sprache verschlagen und er hatte sich prompt verschluckt, und so schien das Husten kein Ende zu nehmen. „Überrascht, schon so früh am Morgen einer so attraktiven Person zu begegnen?". Draco war überraschend milde zu Harry, was ihn doch sehr wunderte. Wahrscheinlich plante er nur den nächsten Angriff, und um den umso wirkungsvoller zu machen, war er wahrscheinlich so nett zu Harry. Sein Husten wollte und wollte nicht aufhören, und von Zeit zu Zeit mischten sich noch ein paar besonders kräftige und fiese Nieser dazu, die seinen Kopf schmerzlich dröhnen ließen.

Anscheinend hatte Draco Erbarmen und klopfte ihm sanft auf den Rücken. „Schöner Pullover, steht dir", murmelte er noch und ließ Harry dann einfach stehen. Der konnte nun endlich sein Husten einstellen und stapfte mit schweren Schritten Richtung Große Halle. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Das musste mit dem aufkommenden Fieber zu tun haben. Er murmelte irgendwas von Wahnvorstellungen und betrat die Große Halle, doch als er nur ein paar Schritte in den Raum setzte, zersprang ihm fast der Kopf von dem lauten Stimmengewirr und dem Klappern der Teller. Harry machte auf der Stelle kehrt, obwohl ihm der Magen vor Hunger knurrte. Dann müsste er wohl oder übel auf das Frühstück verzichten, Hauptsache, er brachte irgendwie diesen Tag rum und konnte sich dann am Abend endlich ins Bett legen. Dann würde es auch schon auf in die Ferien gehen und dann hätte er endlich seine Ruhe.

Harry seufzte. Sein Magen knurrte inzwischen wie verrückt, während er sich auf die Suche nach einer ruhigen Sitzgelegenheit machte, um die Zeit bis zum Unterricht in der zweiten Stunde irgendwie rumzukriegen. Er sah unweit von sich eine kleine Nische mit einem Absatz. Harry wunderte in Hogwarts inzwischen nichts mehr, hin und wieder tauchten Gänge und Räume auf, von denen er sechs Jahre lang nichts gewusst hatte. Auf einmal wurde ihm so schwindelig, dass er sich schnell auf den großen Absatz legte, seine Tasche neben sich auf den Boden fallen ließ und die Augen schloss. Er hörte, wie sich jemand neben ihn setzte. Er beschloss, seine Augen geschlossen zu halten und abzuwarten. Im Moment fühlte er sich sowieso so schwach, dass er keinen Anreiz darin sah, mühsam die Augen zu öffnen. Wenn es etwas Wichtiges gab, würde sich die Person schon bei ihm melden, doch nichts passierte. Allmählich wurde es Harry unangenehm, neben einer Person zu liegen, die nichts sagte.

Er wollte sich gerade schon aufsetzen, da drückte ihn eine Hand sanft, aber bestimmt wieder auf den Rücken zurück. „Bleib liegen, Potter. Du kotzt mir wahrscheinlich sonst den Boden voll, sobald du sitzt. Du siehst grauenhaft aus. Sieh zu, dass du den Tag rumbekommst und dann legst du dich in dein verdammtes Bett des Auserwählten und ruhst dich aus. Das kann man ja nicht mit ansehen". Harry konnte die Stimme unschwer als die von Malfoy identifizieren und wollte schon zum Protest ansetzten, doch da fiel ihm erst auf, dass Malfoys Stimme, im Gegensatz zu seinen Worten, ganz sanft geklungen hatte. Nicht kitschig-sanft, sondern einfach, nun ja, normal eben.

„Was ist eigentlich mit dir los, Malfoy?", stöhnte Harry und bereute es sofort, den Mund auch nur aufgemacht zu haben, denn sogleich begann wieder das Dröhnen in seinem Kopf. Er öffnete die Augen. Inzwischen pochte es schier unerträglich hinter seinen Augen und es schüttelte ihn vor Kälte. „Als ob ich nicht bemerkt hätte, wie du mich angesehen hast". Harry öffnete den Mund, um Draco zu protestieren, doch dieser nutzte die Situation –seiner Meinung nach schamlos – aus und schob Harry einfach ein Stück Kürbisbrot mit Kürbisaufstrich in den Mund. Harry hatte kaum die Zeit, das Stück Kürbis hinunterzuschlucken, da sah er auch schon direkt vor seinem Mund einen goldenen Becher. „Kürbisssaft", meinte Draco nur. „Gab es den heute im Angebot oder was?". „Nur für den Auserwählten". Harry verdrehte die Augen. Er musste schon mächtig gewaltig Fieber haben, damit sein Gehirn in der Lage war, so eine kranke Illusion zu schaffen. „Obwohl", dachte Harry bei sich, „so krank ist das gar nicht. Ach, was soll es. Jetzt hab ich ihn schon mal hier bei mir, und es sieht uns niemand. Was Ron nur denken würde. Habe ich gerade etwa wirklich _uns_ gedacht?". Harry hörte durch seine Träumerei hindurch auf einmal Schritte. Er hatte kaum Zeit, sich umzudrehen, da stand auch schon Hermine vor ihm.


	4. Du und ich? - niemals!

_Disclamer: Alle Figuren gehören der wunderbaren JKR, ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte._

 _ **IV. Du und ich? – niemals!**_

Hermine sah die beiden nur mit einem unergründlichen Blick an, drehte sich um und stiefelte davon. „Oh Mist, oh Mist, oh Mist!", fluchte Harry. Hastig setzte er sich auf. „Und du denkst, durch dein Gefluche wird der Hasenzahn vergessen, was er hier gesehen hat?". Draco schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf und stand auf. Harry schaute entsetzt. „Gehst du jetzt etwa auch? Ach, weißt du was, gib es doch einfach gleich zu. Das hier war eine deiner brillantesten Ideen – ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich das hier so gerade sage-, und du hast es von langer Hand geplant, um mich jetzt noch mehr denn je vor allen lustig zu machen und mir die Antipathie vieler Schüler zu sichern. Komm schon, Malfoy, gib es zu. Ich bin es leid darauf zu hoffen, dass du anders sein könntest." Draco erstarrte in seiner Bewegung und blickte Harry entgeistert an. „Kann es sein, dass das Fieber dir dein dämliches Gehirn weggeschmolzen hat? Ich bin aufgestanden, um mir diese klebrigen Kürbiskrümel von meiner Hose zu klopfen. Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, ist die Hose maßgeschneidert und aus verdammt teurem Stoff und meine Mutter würde mich erwürgen, wenn sie wüsste, dass ich mir deinetwegen diese Hose versaue". Er klopfte weiter an sich herum und schaute Harry dann direkt an. „Aber für dich würde ich mir jede Hose und mein letztes Hemd vollkrümeln lassen", sagte er leise. „Und wenn du in dich hineinhörst, wüsstest du das auch, spätestens, wenn das Fieber dir nicht mehr das Hirn vernebelt, kannst du das gar nicht mehr übersehen. Und jetzt steh auf und geh zum Unterricht". Auf diese Worte wusste Harry nichts mehr zu sagen, er wagte kaum, zu atmen. „Aber…", presste er dann doch hervor. „Man merkt, dass du nicht ganz auf der Höhe bist, Potterchen. Du sollst alleine vorgehen, wenn du nicht willst, dass es alle gleich sehen. Und mir ist es so auch lieber. Ich habe keine Lust, dass Snape meinem Vater irgendwelche Andeutungen macht. Und jetzt beeil dich. Bei mir hat er ein Nachsehen, wenn ich später komme, bei dir nicht. So und jetzt los!". Draco machte eine wedelnde Handbewegung in Richtung Kerker und klopfte weiter an seiner Hose herum. Harry stand auf, um sich zum Unterricht aufzumachen, doch er hatte das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Nach ein paar Metern blieb er stehen und drehte sich um. Draco schaute ihn direkt an. „Na los, geh schon", sagte er leise zu Harry. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, und da er nicht zu spät zum Unterricht kommen wollte, beeilte er sich. Keuchend stand Harry schließlich – alleine – vor dem Klassenzimmer, selbst das kurze Laufen hatte ihn immens angestrengt. Er holte tief Luft, dann trat er in das Zimmer ein.

Überraschenderweise war Snape noch nicht anwesend, was Harry doch sehr verwunderte. Trotzdem beeilte er sich, zu seinem Platz zu gelangen, der unglücklicherweise neben dem von Hermine war. Am Anfang des Schuljahres war er noch neben Ron gesessen, doch der war ja seit einiger Zeit praktisch mit Lavender verwachsen. „Wahrscheinlich lässt sie ihn nicht mal selber seine Schuhe binden", dachte Harry grimmig. Er ließ sich neben Hermine auf seinen Platz fallen, hatte aber noch nicht den Mut gefunden, sie anzuschauen. Der Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn, doch Harry war sich sicher, dass der Grund dafür sicher nicht nur sein Fieber und die Erkältung war. „Oh Harry, du siehst ja richtig mies aus! Dich hat es ja wirklich erwischt!", sagte Hermine. „Hermine, was du da vorhin gesehen hast – also…", druckste Harry herum. „Nicht jetzt, Harry!", konnte Hermine ihm gerade noch zu zischen, da flog Snape auch schon an den beiden vorbei Richtung Pult. „Ich verstehe nicht – und das kommt doch wirklich ziemlich selten vor – warum Sie noch nicht Ihre Bücher aufgeschlagen haben", knurrte Snape. „Aber Sir, Sie wollten diese Woche mit einem neuen Thema anfangen, aber Sie haben uns noch nicht gesagt, um welches es sich handeln würde". Allen Anwesenden im Raum war klar, dass so ein Satz nur von Hermine kommen konnte. Sie schaute Snape direkt an, und dieser kniff seine Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen, ein Zeichen von aufsteigender Wut. „Und sehe ich für Sie so aus, als ob mich das interessieren würde, Miss Neunmalklug? Wie wäre es, wenn Sie sich alle ein wenig mehr mit dem Unterrichtsgeschehen beschäftigen würden und ein wenig mehr Interesse für Ihren Lehrplan zeigen würden?". Snape schien vor Zorn fast zu kochen. „Aber das ist dann doch eher Ihre Aufgabe, oder nicht, Sir?", wagte Harry einzuwerfen, was er sogleich wieder bereuen sollte. „Und Sie, Mr Potter, sind am besten still. Und mir ist _schleierhaft_ , weshalb Sie meinen, Ihre Bakterien mit in diesen Raum schleusen zu müssen. Putzen Sie sich gefälligst die Nase, das Geschniefe ist ja nicht auszuhalten. Und jetzt halt den Mund, Auserwählter!", presste Snape zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor. Harry wollte erwidern, dass er vermutlich eine Strafarbeit kassiert hätte, wäre er dem Unterricht von Snape fern geblieben, doch es fehlte ihm die Kraft. Er fühlte sich mit jeder Minute schlapper, und das machte sich auch an seinem Trank bemerkbar. Harry wusste, dass er nie ein Überflieger im Tränkebrauen war, doch sein heutiges Gebräu unterstieg seine bisherige Leistung um Meilen. Zuerst brachte er es fertig, geschüttelt durch einen Kälteanfall, mehr Zutaten als gefordert in den Trank zu schütten, was diesen sofort zähflüssig werden ließ. Er schaute nach nebenan zu Hermine, die mit hochkonzentrierter Mine gegen den Uhrzeigersinn in ihrem flüssigen Trank rührte. Er schaute wieder auf seinen eigenen Trank. „Du hast einmal im Uhrzeigersinn gerührt, du hättest aber acht Mal _gegen_ den Uhrzeigersinn rühren sollen", flüsterte ihm Hermine zu. „Miss Granger, wenn unser Auserwählter meint, er könne krank in meinem Unterricht erscheinen, dann sollte er auch in der Lage sein, seinen Trank eigenständig herzustellen! Also seien Sie gefälligst ruhig!", schnarrte Snape dazwischen. Auf einmal blobbte es neben Harry und er schaute in seinen Kessel. Hin und wieder zogen dicke, große Blasen an die Oberfläche. Plötzlich spürte er ein Kitzeln in der Nase und schon hatte er, ohne es verhindern zu können, in seinen Kessel genossen. „Potter! Was zur Hölle denken Sie eigentlich, was Sie da tun? Zuerst schleimen Sie mir mein Klassenzimmer mit Ihren Bakterien voll, jetzt auch noch Ihren Trank!", kam es ihm auch sogleich entgegen. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Sir, es wird nicht wieder vorkommen", murmelte Harry. „Zeigen Sie mal her, was Sie da im Fieberwahn brauen", zischte Snape ihm zu und kam auf ihn zugestürmt. Er schaute in Harrys Trank. „Wegpacken, aber sofort. Potter, am Ende der Ferien will ich einen Aufsatz sehen; vier Fuß lang, Thema: Warum man krank keinen Trank brauen sollte, Abgabe in meinem Büro". Snape drehte sich Richtung Lehrerpult um und zischte Harry noch zu: „Das, was Sie da gebraut haben, ist mit Abstand das Schlechteste, das ich jemals gesehen habe. Verlassen Sie meinen Unterricht und wagen Sie sich erst wieder in diesen Raum hinein, wenn Sie in der Lage sind, einen Trank zu brauen!". Harry seufzte, er wusste, dass es keinen Zweck und er selbst auch keine Kraft hatte, Snape jetzt noch zu widersprechen. Er packte langsam seine Sachen zusammen, zog sich den Riemen seiner Tasche über die Schulter, schleppte sich aus dem Raum und versuchte, sich nebenbei unauffällig im Raum nach Draco umzuschauen, doch er konnte ihn nirgends entdecken.

Er ließ die Kerker hinter sich und musste sich, nachdem er sich die vielen Stufen hochgeschleppt hatte, kurz am Gemäuer anlehnen, so schwindelig war ihm wieder. Harry holte ein paar Mal tief Luft, dann stieß er sich von der Steinwand ab. Er stieg weitere Treppen bis zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors hoch, doch schon bevor er durch das Portraitloch geklettert war, konnte er lautes Gejohle und Lachen hören. Er öffnete die Tür ein klein wenig und sah, wie der Gemeinschaftsraum scheinbar für eine weitere Party der Weasleyzwillinge genutzt wurde. „Sind die denn immer nur am Feiern?", murmelte Harry und wollte sich gerade unbemerkt verdrücken, doch da hatte Fred ihn schon entdeckt. „Hey Harry!", rief er ihm zu und winkte ihn heran, „komm her und mach mit!". Harry öffnete das Portraitloch noch ein Stück weiter. „Was feiert ihr denn schon wieder?". „Wir wollen einen Scherzartikelladen eröffnen und haben soeben unsere neuesten Erfindungen erfolgreich getestet! Los, komm schon her!", rief Fred ihm aufgeregt zu. Harry rieb sich die Stirn, er hatte solche Kopfschmerzen, dass er kaum noch geradeaus schauen konnte. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ne Fred, lass mal. Mir ist eher nach Ruhe". Harry zog seinen Kopf aus dem Portraitloch zurück und lief ziellos durch Hogwarts' Gänge. Er wollte einfach nur einen Raum finden, der unbesetzt war und in dem er seine Ruhe hatte. Als er gerade an einer besonders langen Steinwand entlanglief, hörte Harry auf einmal ein seltsames Geräusch. Er drehte sich um und sah, wie direkt neben ihm ein Raum auftauchte. Trotz Fieber und Erkältung war Harry sich sicher, dass dieser Raum vor einer halben Minute noch nicht dort gewesen war. „Na wenn das nicht der Raum der Wünsche ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht", murmelte Harry, drückte die schwere Tür auf und betrat den lichtdurchfluteten Raum. Vor Erstaunen blieb ihm fast die Luft weg. Angestrengt von dem ganzen Lärm im Schloss kam Harry der Raum der Wünsche wie ein Paradies vor, sein persönliches Paradies der Stille. „Endlich!"; seufzte er und ging langsam auf ein großes, dunkelgraues Sofa zu, das neben einem großen Stapel Decken und Kissen mitten im Raum stand. „Nur ein paar Minuten hinlegen", murmelte Harry, legte sich auf das Sofa, legte seine Brille zur Seite und ließ seine Tasche achtlos neben sich auf den Boden fallen. Es war alles so gemütlich, das Sofa fühlte sich unglaublich weich an, und nach einigen Minuten verschwendete Harry keinen Gedanken mehr an das Aufstehen. Lediglich ein wenig kalt war ihm, doch das war nebensächlich. Hauptsache, er hatte seine Ruhe und konnte ein wenig schlafen. Er drehte sich ein wenig auf dem großen Sofa hin und her, dann döste er langsam ein.

Harry wurde von einem leisen Rascheln geweckt. Noch bevor er sich aufsetzten konnte, hörte er eine allzu bekannte Stimme. „Bleib liegen, Potter. Du siehst nicht besser aus als heute Morgen". Trotz der Warnung setzte sich Harry auf, tastete nach seiner Brille und setzte sie auf. „Malfoy!", rief er erschrocken, denn Draco saß direkt neben ihm. „Warum sitzt du neben mir? Halt nein, das will ich lieber gar nicht wissen". Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Wie bist du überhaupt erst hier rein gekommen, ohne zu wissen, was ich mir für einen Raum gewünscht habe?". Draco sah fast ein wenig beleidigt aus, als er sagte: „Also jetzt enttäuschst du mich aber, Potterchen! Als ob ein Slytherin, noch dazu mit meiner Intelligenz, so etwas nicht auf die Reihe bekommen würde. Da will man helfen, und was bekommt man als Dank dafür? So etwas." Er schaute Harry grimmig an. „Und jetzt nimm diesen Trank, den hab ich mir aus Madame Pomfreys Büro holen lassen. Der hilft gegen Fieber und Kopfschmerzen". Harry schaute misstrauisch die kleine Phiole an, die Draco in der Hand hielt und damit vor Harrys Gesicht herumwedelte. Die fliederfarbene Flüssigkeit in der Phiole schwappte träge hin und her. „Gib schon her", murrte Harry und schnappte sich die Phiole aus Dracos Griff. Er öffnete den Korken und schnupperte vorsichtig an der Öffnung. „Allein durch's Riechen wird es dir nicht besser gehen, du musst sie schon trinken!", forderte Draco ihn ungeduldig auf. Das fiel auch Harry auf. „Warum so ungeduldig?". „Weil du noch eine Weile schlafen sollst, damit ich Zeit habe, die anderen Sachen zu holen". „Sachen? Was für Sachen denn? Sonst drückst du dich doch auch gewählter aus", murmelte Harry. Er hätte heute doch vom Zaubertrankunterricht fernleiben sollen. Da fiel ihm etwas siedend heiß ein: „Ich hätte heute noch zwei Stunden Unterricht gehabt!". „Jetzt beruhig dich mal wieder, der Hasenzahn weiß Bescheid und sagt Lupin, dass du krank bist und nicht teilnimmst". Draco verdrehte die Augen. „Und jetzt hör auf zu fragen, Potter, und leg dich einfach hin und schlaf endlich weiter!". Harry wollte schon zum Protest ansetzen, doch Draco drückte ihn kommentarlos zurück auf das Sofa, stand auf und ging zu dem Stapel mit den Decken. Er faltete eine Decke auseinander und legte sie über Harry, dann verließ er den Raum. Harry schaffte es gerade noch, seine Brille zur Seite zu legen, dann schlief er auch schon ein.

Auf einmal hörte er, wie sich die Tür leise öffnete und jemand durch den Raum schlich. Schnell tastete er nach seiner Brille, doch er konnte sie nicht finden. Die Schritte kamen immer näher, und Harry bekam ein ungutes Gefühl. Immer hektischer versuchte er, seine Brille zu erwischen. Endlich spürte er einen dünnen Metallbügel zwischen seinen Fingern. Hastig setzte er sich seine Brille auf, und was er dann sah, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren: nur einige Meter von ihm entfernt stand Voldemort. Er sah noch schlimmer und grausamer aus als in Harrys Erinnerung. „Na, Potter". Voldemorts kaltes Lachen erfüllte den Raum. „So sieht man sich wieder". Er ging ein paar Schritte auf Harry zu. „Ist der Auserwählte wohl mit der Gutgläubigkeit durch das Leben spaziert, er hätte mich im Endkampf erledigt. Träum weiter!", spie er Harry an. Dieser war vor Schreck erstarrt. Er konnte gar nicht fassen, was da gerade vor seinen Augen passierte; das konnte doch alles nicht wahr sein. Er blinzelte und konnte im gleichen Moment hören, wie sich die Tür erneut öffnete, nur konnte er diesmal niemanden sehen, der den Raum betrat. Plötzlich spürte Harry eine unsanfte Berührung an der rechten Schulter; Voldemort stand nach wie vor vor ihm, gehässig lachend, aber sonst untätig. Harry war vollkommen verwirrt, er wollte um Hilfe rufen und griff gleichzeitig instinktiv nach seinem Zauberstab. Das Rütteln an seiner Schulter wollte nicht aufhören und wurde immer stärker.

Harry schlug die Augen auf, er atmete schnell und zittrig, als sei er gerade einen Marathon gelaufen, und sah Draco, wie dieser sich über ihn beugte. „Na endlich, Potter. Ich dachte schon, du wirst gar nicht wach! Pack deinen blöden Zauberstab weg, sonst stichst du mir damit noch ein Auge aus!". Draco zog sich zurück und setzte sich an das Fußende des Sofas. Harry setzte sich auf und wollte sich gerade den Angstschweiß von der Stirn wischen, da kam ihm Draco zuvor. Er fuhr Harry mit einem überaus angenehm kühlen Waschlappen durchs Gesicht. „Leg dich wieder hin", sagte er leise zu Harry. Dann reichte er ihm zwei Phiolen. „Die eine ist die gleiche wie vor drei Stunden, gegen Kopfschmerzen und Fieber. Die andere ist gegen den Schwindel und die Kreislaufschwäche". Harry nahm die beiden Phiolen entgegen, trank sie aus und setzte sich, entgegen Dracos Willen, aufrecht hin.

Schon nach einigen Minuten, in denen die beiden schweigend dagesessen waren, verspürte Harry deutliche Verbesserungen. Seine Kopfschmerzen waren wie weggehext und das Fieber spürte er kaum noch. Sein Bauch knurrte, und Harry merkte erst jetzt, wie hungrig er war. „Wie spät ist es eigentlich?", fragte er Draco. „Halb sechs. Hier, ich hab dir was zu essen mitgebracht". Draco langte hinter das Sofa und holte ein Teller nach dem anderen hervor, jeder mit einem anderen Essen. Harry schaute sich Draco genauer an, er musste dabei gegen das Licht schauen. Warum fiel ihm erst jetzt auf, dass Dracos Haare im Abendlicht schimmerten? Und war seine Nase schon immer so archaisch aussehend und gerade gewesen?

Harry stellte die Teller, die Draco ihm gab, einfach nur zur Seite. Draco stoppte in seiner Bewegung, er hatte bemerkt, dass Harry noch gar nicht mit dem Essen angefangen hatte. „Was ist?", fragte er ihn misstrauisch. „Passt dir das Essen nicht? Ich sag dir, ein zweites Mal werde ich mich nicht zu den Hauselfen in die Küche begeben, das lass dir gesagt sein!".

Harry wandte den Blick nicht ab. „Jetzt lass doch das Essen mal das Essen sein. Warum bist du hier?". Draco schaute Harry nun ebenfalls an. „Du weißt, warum", murmelte er. „Und wenn dem mit dir nicht so wäre, wie ich denke, dann würden wir beiden weit voneinander entfernt in verschiedenen Räumen sitzen". Harry wusste auf die Schnelle nicht, wie er mit dieser ehrlichen Antwort umgehen sollte.

Er seufzte, dann zögerte er kurz. Schließlich fasste er seinen ganzen Mut, den er vermutlich jemals in seinem Leben besessen hatte, zusammen, streckte seine Hand aus und legte sie auf die von Draco. „Und jetzt, Malfoy?"


	5. Nies noch einmal, Baby

_Disclamer: Alle Figuren gehören der wunderbaren JKR, ich verdiene kein Geld mit der Geschichte._

 _ **V. Nies noch einmal, Baby!**_

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, Potter". Draco streckte den Rücken durch, lies die Hand von Harry los und lehnte sich dann an der Sofalehne an. „Weißt du…". Draco kreuzte die Arme übereinander. „Ich bin mir dessen sicher, was ich möchte - was in dem Fall du bist. Aber ich denke nicht, dass du dir da genauso sicher bist". Draco stand auf, ging zum Fenster und schaute auf den See von Hogwarts. Er löste seine Arme, steckte die Hände in die Taschen seiner dunkelblauen Hose und drehte sich um. Harry blieb der Atem stehen, als er, durch das einfallende, warme Licht des Abends Dracos Silhouette sah. Seine Erkältung war in diesem Moment vergessen. „Potter, jetzt iss endlich was, sonst wirst du nie gesund". Draco nickte auffordern mit dem Kopf in Richtung Essen. „Na los". Harry wusste, dass Draco ebenso ein Sturkopf sein konnte wie er selber, also fing er an zu essen, achtete aber nicht wirklich darauf, was genau er da gerade aß. Vielmehr beschäftigte es ihn, dass Draco das Thema so direkt angesprochen hatte. Er legte das, was er gerade in der Hand hielt, zur Seite und räusperte sich. „Weißt du, ich… ich kann es mir nicht richtig vorstellen", begann Harry, stockte dann jedoch. Er wusste nicht, wie er es am Besten sagen sollte. „Potter, falls du denkst, dass wir ab heute jeden Tag händchenhaltend umher laufen – ich kann selber kaum glauben, dass ich solche Worte in den Mund nehme, Vater würde brechen, wenn er das hören würde – und wir uns die ganze Zeit küssen, dann hast du eine sehr falsche Vorstellung davon. Es würde mich von Herzen freuen, wenn du dich für mich entscheidest". Harry wunderte sich doch sehr über die Wortwahl von Draco, das passte irgendwie nicht zu ihm. Um dem auch gleich Nachdruck zu verleihen, setzte Draco ein besonders grimmiges Gesicht auf. „Ich bin keiner, der alles rosa-rot sieht, sobald er verliebt ist", sagte Draco, und schob seine Augenbrauen noch ein Stückchen weiter zusammen. „Und noch eine Sache will ich klarstellen: Ich bin auch niemand, der anfängt, irgendwo Herzen mit den Namen darin hinzumalen. Ich mag kein Kitsch, und das wird auch so bleiben. Wenn du dich also für mich entscheidest, wird es kein Kitsch geben und auch keine albernen Liebesgeständnisse vor allen Leuten.

Aber wenn du dich für mich entscheidest, dann bekommst du Treue und Freundschaft. Wenn du dich für mich entscheidest, bin ich da, egal was passiert". Harry hatte das Gefühl, vom Sofa zu kippen, trotzdem stand er auf. „Sprachlos, Potterchen?". Draco erlaubte sich ein feines Grinsen. Harry sagte noch immer nichts, sondern ging einfach auf ihn zu. „Was wird das, Potter?". Draco wurde ein wenig misstrauisch. „Wehe du versuchst jetzt, mich zu küssen! Im Gegensatz zu dir habe ich bei Lupin aufgepasst und kenne mich mit non-verbalen Zaubern aus, also pass auf!". „Hatte ich auch nicht vor". Harry ging noch ein paar Schritte, dann stand er direkt vor Draco. „Irgendwann vielleicht", sagte er und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Weißt du, ich hab es mir auch nicht kitschig vorgestellt. Das wäre nicht ich. Ok, weißt du was? Ich mache einen Vorschlag: wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass ich mich für dich entscheide, wärst du damit einverstanden, wenn wir uns erst mal besser kennen lernen?". Draco nickte. „Und… sei mir nicht böse, aber ich möchte es auch nicht gleich jedem erzählen". „Da stimme ich dir definitiv zu, Potter. Ich denke, es muss in der nächsten Zeit erst mal gar niemand wissen. Jetzt lass uns erst mal die Ferien rumbringen und dann schauen wir, was sich ergibt. Ohne Händchenhalten!". Draco kam nicht umhin, seine Worte von vorhin Harry noch einmal deutlich einzuprägen. Dieser nickte. Draco nahm seine rechte Hand aus der Hosentasche und klopfte Harry damit auf die Schulter. „Das müsste für den Anfang reichen", sagte Draco nur. „Und du legst dich jetzt wieder hin, ich hab dir vorhin schon gesagt, dass du eigentlich hättest liegen bleiben sollen". Doch da war noch eine Sache, die Harry wissen wollte und diese Frage kam ihm nicht so leicht über die Lippen. „Bleibst du hier?", fragte er leise. „Ja", knurrte Draco, „aber nur weil du krank bist". Er folgte Harry zum Sofa, und als dieser sich hinlegte, nahm Draco die Decke und legte sie wieder über Harry. Er setzte sich zu dessen Füßen ebenfalls auf das Sofa und zog die Beine an. Der Abend war inzwischen weit vorangeschritten und nur noch ein schwaches Leuchten der Abendsonne drang durch das Fenster. Harry konnte Draco nur noch schemenhaft erkennen. „Danke", sagte er leise in die aufkommende Dunkelheit hinein. „Bis morgen früh, Potter", kam von Draco zurück. Schon nach kurzer Zeit war ein ruhiges Atmen seitens Harry zu hören, und schon bald konnte auch der Slytherin der Müdigkeit nicht widerstehen und schlief, halb sitzend, ein.

Sonnenstrahlen fielen auf Harrys Gesicht. Er blinzelte und tastete nach seiner Brille. Müde setzte er sich auf und schaute zum Fußende des Sofas, doch da war niemand. Er blickte sich langsam im Raum um, doch er schien alleine zu sein. Harry fühlte sich deutlich besser als in den letzten Tagen, sein Fieber, die Trägheit und vor allem diese unsäglichen Kopfschmerzen waren wie weggehext. Er stand auf und sah, dass neben dem Sofa ein Stapel mit Kleidung lag. Die Sachen konnte ihm nur Draco hingelegt haben. War das wirklich _der_ Draco Malfoy, der so nett zu ihm war? Während er sich seine Alltagskleidung, bestehend aus einer schwarzen Hose und einem stahlgrauen Hemd, anzog, merkte Harry, wie erleichtert er doch war seit dem Gespräch am gestrigen Abend. Er war doch sehr froh darüber, dass auch Malfoy der Meinung war, man solle sich ein wenig Zeit lassen mit dem Ganzen. Er vermutete, dass Hermine mit Draco kein Problem haben würde, schließlich wusste sie ja auch schon, wie es um Harry stand. Dafür lag ihm der Gedanke mit Ron ziemlich im Magen, denn der wusste ja mal gar nichts. „Wenn der erfährt, dass es ausgerechnet Malfoy ist", dachte Harry. Er schaute an sich hinunter. „Nicht die Art Kleidung, die ich in der Freizeit wählen würde". „Steht dir. Du solltest öfter Hemden tragen". Harry drehte sich um, gerade kam Draco mit einem vollbeladenen Teller herein. „Ich trag doch schon während den Unterrichtszeiten Hemden, da muss das doch außerhalb des Unterrichts nicht auch noch sein. Hast du nicht vielleicht auch einen Pulli mit? Das wäre eindeutig bequemer", fragte Harry ihn. „Wenn du einen mit Slytherinabzeichen anziehen willst, bitte". „Ne, lass mal lieber", winkte Harry ab. „Dachte ich mir schon". Dracos Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig. „Ja Malfoy, wird das etwa ein Lächeln?", grinste Harry. „Wusste gar nicht, dass du das auch kannst". Sofort schoben sich Dracos Augenbrauen zusammen. „Genau wie gestern Abend", dachte Harry. „Hör sofort auf mit denken!", warnte ihn Draco. Harry schaute ihn überrascht an. „Man sieht es an deinem Gesichtsausdruck, dass es irgendwas Gefühlsduseliges wird. Also lass es". Draco schaute Harry noch einmal warnend an, dann entspannten sich seine Gesichtszüge. „Los, setz dich hin, ich hab Hunger". Er wedelte mit einer freien Hand Richtung Sofa. „Wirklich verändert hast du dich ja nicht, Malfoy. Diese ständigen Anweisungen stoßen mir doch ein wenig auf, das muss ich sagen". Harry zwinkerte Draco zu. „Weißt du, das kommt davon, wenn man mit einem Slytherin zusammen ist. Die sagen dir halt, wo es lang geht", kam es zurück. Daraufhin zog Harry in bester Slytherin-Manier eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das denkst auch nur du!", murmelte Harry. „Ach, sei ruhig, Potterchen, und iss endlich. Dass man dir aber auch immerzu sagen muss, dass du essen sollst. Nimm dir mal ein Beispiel an Weasley, der schafft das doch auch ohne Probleme". „Hast du eigentlich auch mal vor, mich Harry zu nennen?". „Mir gefällt Potter auch ganz gut." „Harry". „Potterchen". „Harry!", meinte Harry entrüstet. Es eine Zeit lang still, dann schaute Draco Harry direkt an. Er konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. „Na gut … Harry".


End file.
